Divorce
by Mr. JRyan
Summary: Leo helps Chris through a divorce with Bianca, which creates more drama for Chris than necassary. Rated PG13 for adult situations. No bad laguage, sex, etc. R&R, please! Full Summary inside. One-shot.


AU Fic  
  
Summary: Set about ten years after Charmed. Chris is married to Bianca, with a son named Brain. The three of them live in the manor, with Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, a 12 year old Wyatt, and a ten year old little Chris. Oh, and Chris doesn't hate Leo anymore. In this story, which I think is going to be a short fic for fun.  
  
Divorce

Leo orbed outside Chris and Bianca's room, hoping to spend some time with Chris, and was about to knock when he heard the yelling within.  
  
"Chris, no! Don't make this any harder than it already is!" Bianca yelled, sobbing.

"You're the one who brought it up!" Chris yelled, throwing the divorce papers across the room.

"I know I did! Because I think it's for the best!" Bianca yelled back.

"Why, Bianca?! Just tell me that much! Why?" Chris said, tears starting to stream down his face.

"Chris, have you even seen yourself over the last ten years?! You're always getting in dangerous situations! You're always getting in trouble that your father, mother, and aunts have to get you out of! I just can't stand it anymore! Why can't you be more like Leo?! More tame?! I get that you want to 'be all that you can be', but I've had enough! Now, signed those god damn papers, or I'll see you in divorce court!"

At that, Bianca stormed out the door, running into Leo on the way.

"Hi, Leo," she said, running down the stairs.

Leo looked back at Bianca, then walked quietly into Chris's room.

Chris was staring down at the floor, shaking badly, silently crying.

"Chris . . . "Leo said, putting a comforting hand on Chris's shoulder.

"It's not fair, dad," Chris said, looking up at him.

"I know it's not, Chris. I know it's not," Leo said, hugging Chris tightly. "But it'll all be okay. I promise. We'll work this all out. Okay?"

Chris nodded, sniffling. "Okay."

Leo let go of Chris and smiled at him weakly. "Well, your mom just made some cookies. Oatmeal Raisin. Your favourite." Leo looked at Chris hopefully.

Chris looked down at the floor. Actually, dad, I'm not really in the mood to be cheered up right now."

The smile on Leo's face disappeared and he nodded. "Okay."

Chris sat down and put his head in his hands, sighing.

Leo looked sadly down at him. "Chris-"

"I love her so much. I don't understand how she could do this to me. I mean, sure these few years that we've been married have been a little rocky, but aren't all marriages like that?" Chris looked up at Leo.

"Well, yeah," Leo said, sitting down next to Chris. "But some marriages get too rocky. Actually, a lot do. And that's usually when somebody in the relationship makes a stand. Has Bianca talked to you about this at all?"

Chris shook his head and looked down at the floor.

"Chris, I know it's painful now, but I'm sure that eventually you'll get over Bianca and find someone else-"

"I don't _want_ anyone else!" Chris screamed, quickly standing up. "There's no one that can top Bianca! I _love_ her! I don't _want_ to get over her, dad! I don't _want _to love anyone else! I want to always be with _her_! I want to always love _her_!"

Leo felt himself getting a bit teary eyed. He looked up at Chris.

"I understand that! Really, I do! But you _have_ to, Chris! You may not _want_ to, but you _have _to!"

"How can you, out of everyone, understand what I'm going through?! You have _mom_, dad! You have _mom_!"

"But I was once married before, Chris! Before I died! And I had to get over her! And I was lucky enough to find your mother!"

"Luck, dad! It was luck! That's not gonna happen to me, too! I'm not a lucky guy!"

"Chris, that's not my point! You'll find someone else that you love as much as Bianca!"

"I don't want to! How many times do I have to say that to you?! Bianca means _everything _to me! I'd do _anything_ to get her back!" Chris yelled.

Bianca chose that moment to walk in.

"Anything?" she asked.

Chris looked sadly at her. "Anything."

Bianca smiled slyly. "I want you to give up your powers, Chris. All of them. Even the Whitelighter ones. I want you to finally stop going after all those demons just because you know you'll win."

Leo was about to protest when Chris shook his head.

"I won't do that for you, Bianca. There are only four people in this world that I would do that for, and you're not one of them," Chris said, grabbing the papers and quickly signing them. "Out of everyone, I thought you'd be the last person to ask me to do something like that."

Bianca took the papers. "And who are those four people?"

"My mom, my dad, my brother, and my son," Chris said, not once breaking eye contact with his soon to be ex-wife.

"Well, that's just too bad, Christopher. Because that's the only way I'll take you. Because you know what? The next man I marry isn't going to be a witch or a Whitelighter. They're going to be normal. So-"

"So you can feel like the hero in the family. Well, I have to admit, Bianca, I'm gonna miss you. You were my light. My world. My everything," Chris said, getting teary eyed.

"Well, that just goes to show you what a crappy world we live in, huh?" Bianca said, walking out of the room.

Chris turned to Leo.

"I actually think I'll be okay. As long as you help me," Chris smiled weakly at Leo.  
Leo smiled back. "Sure, Chris. Anything."

"How about those cookies?" Chris asked, his smiled getting wider, walking out of the room.

Leo smiled, rolled his eyes and shook his head before walking out of the room after Chris.  
  
My first one-shot! What do you think? I also just came back from a huge writers block that lasted for months, so it's not that great, but at least you guys know I'm still alive now, right? And I'm planning on doing another one-shot sequel for this story! Hope you read it!

Hannah


End file.
